Networks may include redundant paths for traffic flow through from a host device the network via multiple switches, routers, or other network devices. In certain network configurations with redundancy, multiple links may be grouped together to form a link aggregation group. Forming a link aggregation group, however, may require a user to manually configure the link aggregation group.